Tango and Flowers for Valentines
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: "I want to receive a flower on Valentines." Someone does give Sumire a flower, but she's not fine with it. Short fic KokoxSumire


Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>Tango and Flowers for Valentines<br>(Koko x Sumire)  
>By: LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume<p>

* * *

><p>Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow.<p>

"No, someone tell me, why the hell is Naru-sensei the substitute teacher for Dance class?" Sumire hissed while trying to follow the steps Narumi was doing. "And why, of all days, is my partner absent?"

She was the only one who didn't have a partner. And Narumi was teaching Tango.

"And why is he teaching us Tango, when our Dance class is about folk dance?" Mikan added.

"Ow! That was the 3rd time already, Polka!" Natsume, who was her partner, stared daggers at Mikan.

"Okay, class, that's it for today! And by the way, you will be having a practical test about this on Friday," Narumi stopped the music.

"We're having a practical test about this?" "Tango shouldn't even be part of the lesson!" "You're also going to substitute on Friday?"

"Shoot, where the hell is my partner?" Sumire's whiskers and ears twitched. She slung her backpack and started heading out the dance studio.

Just then, her partner came, holding a rose in his hand and is obviously going towards her.

"Sumire-san," he said then extended the rose to her.

She was no idiot, she knew what it meant. But she was still shocked.

She took the rose. "Thank you," she bowed her head. "I'll go now, I have class."

She then hurriedly went out of the studio.

"Now that wasn't Permy," Hotaru said. FLICK! The poor guy, who was frozen, turned red.

"With her temper, she would have immediately said, "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot? So you didn't attend class because of this?" Natsume agreed.

"But she actually accepted the rose and just meekly said thanks," Yuu said. Everyone was still looking at the door.

"Someone help this guy," Ruka said while Usagi tried poking the frozen guy.

Sumire was walking hurriedly. She even caught up to Koko who also had class.

"Permy! Your wish came true! Someone gave you a flower for Valentines. Someone finally crushed on you, huh?" his reflex action when he sees Sumire, to tease her. "But, where is he? You even accepted the rose, why did you leave him?"

"Hn," she just nodded.

"You actually left him? After he gave you a rose, in front of our class, which you accepted?" Koko's eyes opened. "Did you dump him?"

"I didn't know he saw that profile status, much less that he liked me," she said. "And I liked him as my dance partner, he's the best one in class, exactly why I asked (Koko: Don't you mean force?) him to be my partner, but not as anything else."

"I guess I understand," Koko said, trying not to poke for more thoughts from her mind. "Hey, this is my room; I'll see you in Dance class!"

She nodded and waved her hand a little.

"And Permy," he then called. "It's alright."

"Thanks, Koko," she smiled at the encouragement.

True to his word, Narumi was substitute teacher for Friday's Dance class.

"Okay, go with your partners, class!" Narumi clapped. Everyone followed, except Sumire who hesitated when she saw her partner. She felt awkward seeing him after Monday's Valentines'.

She looked around; everyone was already holding their partners. She took a deep breath and took a small step towards her partner.

Her second step was blocked by a towering boy who immediately took her right hand and placed another hand at her back.

"My partner's absent," the music started immediately and Koko lead her.

"Thanks," she mouthed.

"What do you mean? Your partner isn't here, right?" and he looked up again.

She smiled. Koko really understood her the most. They got through the practical test just fine and Sumire didn't have to dance with her partner because Koko always blocked her from his view.

"So you really don't like him?" he asked. They were sitting on a bench, it was lunch time before Monday's Dance class.

"I told you a hundred times, idiot, I don't," she poked his forehead. "What's your alice for? I threw away the rose, even if that was my first one."

Silence.

"What if I was the one who gave you a rose?" she looked at her with large eyes. Koko had fun reading her rampaging thoughts. "Of course I wouldn't give you a rose. Why would I? Oh wait, I could give you one and spray it with that perfume your allergic to!"

"Idiot!" her fist sent him almost flying.

"Ow!"

"Nothing really comes out of being with you, let's just go," Sumire stood up. Koko rubbed his jaw and followed her laughing.

"Permy, here," he then flicked something to her which she caught. "I told you I won't give you a rose."

He went ahead of her for she stopped on her tracks. It was a green tulip (grown only by the Garden Club). She automatically smiled. She didn't like roses. She liked tulips more. And it was green, just like her eyes, for that matter.

"Hmn, Tango wasn't so bad after all," she said before catching up to her now dance partner.

* * *

><p>So apparently, I forgot to post this last Wednesday, sorry about that! And thanks for reading, everyone, especially those who read What the Hime Wants, the Hime Gets!<p> 


End file.
